1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of obtaining a structure on a semiconductor wafer by etching a silicon layer through a mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon semiconductors containing silicon (Si) vias and Si trenches are used in a variety of technologies, from imaging products and memory to high-speed logic and high voltage device products. One emerging technology that relies heavily on vias formed through silicon semiconductor wafers (TSVs) is a three dimensional (3D) integrated circuit (IC). 3D ICs are created by stacking thinned semiconductor wafer chips and interconnecting them with through-silicon vias (TSVs). Another emerging technology that relies on trenches engraved into silicon semiconductor wafers (Si deep trenches) are power devices.